Gail's Revelation
by Margalli
Summary: This is my first time as an author. Gail realize her mistake.
Detective Nash and Officer Peck were going to the Morgue to speak to the new forensic pathologist. Gail was not very fond of going there since it held memories of Dr. Holly Stewart, her Holly. It gave Gail's heart little cracks each time she visits the morgue.

As they went inside there was a commotion coming just outside of Holly's former office as Det. Nash and Gale approach closer they saw a disgruntled woman wearing a Canadian Army uniform, exasperation coming out of her body. Officer Gail Peck was ready to bash this woman's head against the wall or at least shoot her in the head but she's in the Armed forces then her whole squad might just come after her. _Perish that thought_ Gail thought it over.

They overheard one of the intern trying to explain to this woman that Dr. Holly Stewart has left for San Francisco. It piqued Gail's curiosity as to why this stranger is asking of Holly's whereabouts.

They could hear her saying to the Intern. "You don't understand!" as her voice was getting louder and the other physicians were coming out of their respective offices to see the commotion.

The intern saw Det. Nash and Officer Peck and her face soften with relief.

"Excuse me, Miss". Det Nash pulled out her badge to show the woman. The woman stop pestering the young intern as she surmise her surroundings. Gail notice the worn out fatigue the soldier was wearing and the withdrawn look she has. There was desperation there, and Gail couldn't shake off the feeling that this woman came by for a reason other than being a friend.

"How may I help you?" being polite, and smiling but a guarded look in her eyes told otherwise.

"Looking for Dr. Holly Stewart?" The soldier look at her straight in the eyes as she softly spoke, straighten up and was trying to calm herself down.

"And what may be the reason for your visit?" Det. Nash was inquiring as Gail Peck notice every detail of her face committing it to her memory.

"I'm trying to find Dr. Holly Stewart." Saying calmly. She raised her hand up, "Well, Holly. She's my ex-girlfriend." Gail flinch inwardly and felt like someone just punch her in the stomach in hearing this news.

There were tears brimming out of her eyes while she was trying not to cry. "Do you know her?" Indicating why they were here in the Morgue. Traci nodded slowly as she was beginning to understand this woman, there's something about her that she can trust but won't.

As if talking to the air, they could see herself mumbling, "at least I know where she went. San Francisco it won't take that long to find her there." With a loud sigh. Still noticing the two officers standing observing her.

"Sorry Officer, I've been tracking Holly for at least a year and a half." Another relief breathe of air. Her shoulder sagged with relief and was walking away hurriedly.

Traci couldn't let her go without further explanation and she didn't want anything happening to Holly even if she's an ex of Gail's. She knew in her line of work they've seen enough ex's that ended with a vengeful action.

"Soldier, please wait." That's when Gail went forward taking a hold of the woman's arm. The woman jerk her arm away from her and Gail went to grab her arm and twisted behind her.

"Listen you came in here looking for Holly." Whispering in her ear and her hair smelt like Holly's. Wondering how close they were.

"Officer, let her go." Gail gave her that look the long standing glare that can scare anyone but not Traci who had known her long enough.

Traci took a deep breathe, "Hey why don't we go to a diner around the corner here and you can tell us your tale for your visit to Dr. Stewart?" The soldier was massaging her arm from Gail's slight brutality towards her. She nodded walking out, thinking of ways how to get to Holly.

She followed the officers to the diner and when she came in she had a phone up to her ear and they heard the tail of the conversation she had with someone at the other end.

"Hey, I found out Holly transferred to San Francisco." She saw the two officers and slid into the booth facing them. "No, I don't know exactly where in San Francisco but I'll find her." Lifting one finger to let the officers know it will be in about a minute more. "Don't worry mom I will. Can you please give my little one a kiss for me? Thanks."

She faced the officers trying to figure out to explain. But she forgot to introduce herself. "Sorry, my name is Keira." Her hand went to shake their hands, Traci shook her hand and Gail just gave her a glare.

A waitress came over to them, the three women gave her their order. While Keira wistfully look at the waitress Gail had a better view of her facial expression. She was not ogling at the waitress but reminiscing something inside of her. She wish she could go into her head to see what was that they had.

It was awkward as to who will start the conversation since Traci was the one who had invited Keira to the diner.

"How do you know of Holly Stewart, well Dr. Holly Stewart?" Her eyes told her she could sympathize with her unless there's an ulterior motive for her visit.

"I met Holly while we were in Vancouver. I live there with my family." There was again that wistfulness coming out her face. "I am in the Armed forces as you can see, we met each other from a friend… well actually it was a blind date."

Again Gail remembered that time with the other woman who had a blind date with Holly and it had made her scrutinized them and her inner feelings were fighting itself. She really remembered that night with Dov, Chloe and Chris.

She was brought out of her daydream when she heard, "I am her well, her ex-fiancé." She heard her sigh again.

"What do you mean her ex-fiancé? Didn't you just said girlfriend back there at the morgue?" Her tone we acid and her glare got serious.

Keira didn't bite an eyelash at her and she calmly answered. "We broke up the first time. And the second time she broke it off because of a complicated issue arise I was hoping the both of us can figure things out."

Fiddling with her napkin she wistfully had that look again and it's driving Gail nuts. "The first time I knew Holly would wait for me. But I don't want her to go through that one day someone will knock at her door and tell her I'm dead."

Instead of looking at Gail she was looking at Traci. There was an unmistakable communication between them that was irking Gail.

Looking at the distance, "I knew we were both miserable without each other." Clasping her hands together, "So when I came back, against all odds I asked her to forgive me. She did and later on I asked her to marry me."

Their food came and gave them a distraction for a couple of moments, before she started again. "I had hope I made her happy."

There was definite happiness that was short lived, "I was deployed again for Afghanistan and I told her that was going to be my last tour."

Keira still reminiscing how Holly would wake up with that goofy grin of hers. Gail couldn't hold it in anymore. "So what did you do to break up with her?"

"I made a wrong decision and before I knew it I lost her." Looking at her plate for a few moments. "A mistake that I will hurt the woman I love forever and a joy that I would not lose."

Keira forgot about Gail, the blonde woman who sat quietly, steadily scrutinizing her as if she was a bug under a microscope. It was really a nice metaphor as it really relates to Holly.

Her eyes shown sadness, the regrets there that even Gail could understand.

Keira look at Gail a feeling that she can't brush off that there must be a connection between this officer and Holly. Or she had fallen in love with Holly.

Keira knew there was something the way the blonde officer was looking at her with some sort of intensity she couldn't put her finger on. Oh well, just concentrate on Holly and I will be on my way.

 **Gail's POV**

 _She can't stand this woman who might just get Holly in the end. Keira's determination to get Holly back shows in her eyes. The more she scrutinize Keira, she can't help feeling if she really lost Holly. I haven't spoken to her or text her at all in 4 months. She's getting scared and a gnawing feeling in her stomach that there will be another woman in Holly's life who might make her happy, but she knew deep down she made Holly happy like no other. In that instant, she realize the decision is hers alone_.

Keira was describing her time abroad in Afghanistan and that she will be going back pretty soon.

"That's why I needed to find Holly before I return to the war zone." Pleading her case to Traci and her, cautiously looking at Gail.

Traci was weighing much of what she said but still she can't just tell her where exactly Holly is. As if reading her mind Keira nodded an understanding of what this Detective must going through her mind.

"Still, I can't divulge the information to you Keira."

Keira held up her hand, "It's okay Detective. I understand you can't tell me where she went." Taking a deep breathe, "I know where she is especially in the city of San Francisco." She smiled ruefully. It gave Gail the chills she didn't expect crawling up her neck as her hair stood out. She needed to make a decision fast.

Gail sat there with the images of Holly running through her mind how her future will be with this woman.

She can see Holly being with her and also how this woman is just like her, they both had hurt Holly with their insecurities. Their demons per se.

She heard her say, "I finally found the number of one of her best friend Lisa, a plastic surgeon." Something nudge at her leg, Traci couldn't take a chance of Gail distracting this woman from her reverie. There was the gleam of victory in her eyes saying I've got my woman back and she will be mine forever.

Slowly a knife is piercing so deeply inside her she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get up and leave but she couldn't because she is wedge inside the booth and Traci will not let her out. She could feel Traci eyeing her at the corner of her eye but she won't show how this woman had affected her in so many ways.

"I won't ask. Because you know where she is." Looking intently at Traci.

Keira's voice held a bit of hope, Gail felt a teensy weensy sorry for her and it disappeared as she realized she will stop at nothing to find Holly and Lisa will just help her. That boob job Lisa will gladly gloat that Gail never got Holly in the end. That made Gail straighten up in the booth and a new wave inspiration was building up inside of her.

Keira glance at her watch, then she started to stand up, "Det. Nash thank you for having me spend some time with you and Officer Peck."

Stretching her hand to shake Det. Nash then to Gail shaking her hand; she took a deep breath honing her eyes straight to Gail. "I truly love and adore Holly." The conviction of her tone told her this is it.

This time Keira was speaking straight to Gail, "I realized my mistake. Even though it took a long time for me to figure out my insecurities especially in a relationship with Holly." Still holding Gail's gaze, "I will do my best to have her love me again."

With that speech Keira walk out of the diner happily with the knowledge of getting a hold of Holly to start her future with her.

Traci watch the soldier walk out the diner, she turn her attention to Gail expecting her to say some rash comments about their visitor. Gail didn't know what to say. Traci left Gail to her thoughts as they made their way back to the station.

All afternoon Traci couldn't help feeling a little sad for Gail, but her close friend needed an awakening if she really loves Holly that much. Gail needed to figure out her feelings and her situation. But what Traci didn't know Gail had gone to Oliver requesting a vacation for a week.

 ** _Revelation:_**

Gail stood wearily at Holly's door the next day, thinking if she should knock. Or head back to Toronto. It doesn't hold anything there for her. Looking at the door and wondering. _Because I am here now. What?_ The image of Keira and Holly broke through her thoughts and a new level of awareness. Keira's mantra, I will do anything to get Holly back. Holly and Keira, knowing if she didn't act fast she would lose Holly forever.

Slowly her hand reach up, her hand shaking as she knock on the door.

A voice rang out, "Who is it?" as Holly peek through her peephole and felt her legs shake at what she saw at the other side. It took a second before she opened the door.

"Gail", Holly's eyes were being hopeful if this is it.


End file.
